Conventionally, in order to prevent scattered X-rays (hereinafter called simply “scattered rays”) transmitted through a subject or patient from entering an X-ray detector, a medical X-ray fluoroscopic apparatus or X-ray CT (computed tomography) uses a grid (scattered radiation removing device) for removing the scattered rays. However, even if the grid is used, a false image is produced by the scattered rays passing through the grid, and a false image by absorbing foil strips constituting the grid. Particularly where a flat panel (two-dimensional) X-ray detector (FPD: Flat Panel Detector) with detecting elements arranged in rows and columns (two-dimensional matrix form) is used as the X-ray detector, a false image such as a moire pattern is produced due to a difference between the spacing of the absorbing foil strips of the grid and the pixel spacing of the FPD, besides the false image by the scattered rays. In order to reduce such false images, a false image correction is needed. In order not to produce such a moire pattern, a synchronous grid has been proposed recently, which grid has absorbing foil strips arranged parallel to either the rows or the columns of the detecting elements, and in a number corresponding to an integral multiple of the pixel spacing of the FPD, and a correction method for use of this grid is also needed (see Patent Document 1, for example).
By way of correcting moire patterns, a method of image processing which includes smoothing, for example, is carried out nowadays. When false image correction is done to excess, the resolution of direct X-rays (hereinafter called simply “direct rays”) also tends to lower. Therefore, an attempt to reduce false images reliably through image processing will lower the resolution of direct rays, resulting in less clear patient images. Conversely, when greater importance is placed on the resolution of direct rays to obtain clear patient images, the false images will not be reduced through image processing, which constitutes what is called a trade-off between image processing and clearness. Thus, a perfect false image processing is difficult. Regarding the correction of the scattered rays remaining despite use of a grid, various methods have been proposed but these have disadvantages such as involving a time-consuming correcting arithmetic operation.
Applicant herein has also proposed a radiographic apparatus having a function to process false images and acquire an image only of direct rays. This proposed radiographic apparatus (X-ray imaging apparatus in an embodiment) obtains, as false image processing parameters, before X-ray imaging, direct ray transmittances which are transmittances of direct rays before and after transmission through a grid, and rates of change relating to transmission scattered ray intensities which are scattered ray intensities after transmission through the grid. Based on a false image processing algorithm using the above parameters, an image only of direct rays can be acquired without false images resulting from the grid.